The Plant Dissension
This Quest is started by Erty Trapchet, located at the little park (3, -18) in Astrub city. Note : You have to be at least level 10 to take this quest. The waterman watering Bring 1 water to his house. You can get water for one Kama from Seth Sourcet (in the house on 1,-16). You can also get water at a well. See Water for well locations. Enter his house at (2, -15), go into the back room and click on the plant to water it. Return to Erty in the park at (3, -18). The reward for this step is: 500 experience points. The epyss gets sucked down Bring 1 Evil Dandelion Flower to Erty. To obtain it fight Dandelions in the fields area north of Astrub City. Note: The Quest wording implies you must fight to gain the Dandelion Flower but any method of obtaining it will give you the reward (buying from player or Resource Sellroom (4, -17) The reward for this step is 1000 xp What a weedy mess! Task: Discover map Astrub fields: (6,-26), (5,-28), (4,-25) Now return to Erty. The reward for this step is 1500 xp and 500 kamas. Note: you must accept the next step of the quest to get your rewards, even if you are not p2p. The phona and the flora Note: MUST BE A MEMBER TO GO ON FURTHER!! IF YOU'RE NOT PAYING THEN YOU CAN'T GO FURTHER INTO THE QUEST. Objective: Talk to Three-Flowers Go to the pub in Amakna (2,-1) Talk to the serving gal, Laura Soho, on the right side of the pub. She tells you to search out Three-Flowers (your compass will point the way). Note: It does not seem obvious, but you can go to (12,12)then cross the bridge there. It is quite hard to notice when you look on the map. This leads you to (13,11) where you will talk to Three-flowers. Three-Flowers then asks you to quest to the Ingals' Fields (just to your left at 9,9). When you arrive in any square within the Ingals' Fields, your quest book will update with the next set of instructions. These instructions tell you to bring a dark rose petal back to Erty Trapchet in Astrub. NOTE: these are not the standard rose petals most of us have from Demonic Rose, but come from the new Obscure Rose which you will find in a few places in the Ingals' Fields. You may have to kill a few (and they are much tougher than the other flowers, approximately 10 HP per level) to get a Dark Rose Petal so stick with it. The Petals are a quest item--they won't drop if you aren't at the apropriate point in the quest, and can't be exchanged between characters. Once you have one Dark Petals of Rose head back to Erty Trapchet. Reward: 7500 xp He who sows the wynd shall reap the Whirwynd Erty will then give you some special seeds to plant under a rock in the fields North of Astrub (compass will point you again). Take your seeds up to (6,-28) and click on the rock to plant them (quest book updates with two new objectives). From here you are supposed to wait until the monster Artempth Rose grows. This takes at least 24 full hours. You'll be given a note in your Quest items to show when you need to return. Note: this creature is around 35th level, 500hp. You must solo it. Defeat it. You will then take this dead critter back to Erty to complete the quest. Reward: 10,000 xp and 2500 kamas Total quest reward:20,500 xp and 3000 kamas Category:Quest